revisionedfandomcom-20200213-history
Arcadia
Arcadia was the 5th world from its star, Arcadia Principal. It was the only habitable world in its system. It was discovered during the Frontier Expeditions in 27 NE, and then claimed and colonized by the Aeyzerian Empire in 54 NE, then named Arcadia by the 4th Aeyzerian Colonization Corp. It was famous for being the home of the Arcadian Academy of War. History Arcadia formed approximately around the same time Earth did. However, unlike Earth's varied weather, Arcadia was thoroughly a cold planet, averaging at 10 degrees Celsius during its summers and subzero temperatures during its winters. As such, billions of years of evolution had created some of the hardiest plants and some of the most deadly predators in the galaxy. While the Frontier Expeditions did discover the planet, actual on-surface detailing of the environment were not completed as the planet was exceedingly large and the Frontier ship Hayden was behind schedule. As such, no viability information actually existed about Arcadia until the Aeyzerians broke atmosphere on February 28, 54 NE. It was three times larger than Earth, with heavy mountainous regions along its northern poles and great oceans separating its four continents. Aeyzeria recognized the planet as a possible location to use as a mid-point to resupply and refuel their ships moving through the area- however, upon landfall, they were immediately attacked by an Arcadian Tree Bear. A massive, dominating figure that was very similar to that of Earth's Grizzly Bears, however, with longer limbs and a far more intimidating bipedal stature. Its claws could shear a man into ribbons, and its jaws could crush B-Alloy. The colonists were granted a small security detachment, but upon contact with the immediately hostile creature, it was all they could do to keep running and shooting at it at the same time. Eventually it was killed, the the security detachment's ammunition store had been cut down to nearly a quarter of its original stock. It was then that smaller creatures, later named the Northern White Wolf would come down to examine the killed the Tree Bear, with immense speed, not being there one moment, and a head's turn later, were tearing at the body. Truly, the place that they had arrived on was lethal, with predators at every turn- However, the location they had ended up after running was a perfect location to put down their first settlement, and if things went well, they would be able to expand it into a larger city. Defensible, and commanded a view for kilometers around. There, upon the Galacian Plateau, was Arcadia's first colony. For the next three months, the colony was isolated from off-world communications and resupply due to a massive blizzard that snowed the entire colony in- so much that creatures from the outside could climb up the snow drifts and over the wall. Because of this, the first month on Arcadia was fraught was great danger. Food stores were broken into by the local fauna and this left the humans without much food, requiring them to hunt to survive- when the rest of the colonization corp arrived two months later, they found hunters who had been completely acclimated to their environment, and had eked out a life amongst the hostile world. When they were asked what they had named their settlement, they replied, "Burstuk." And so, Burstuk, Capitol City of Arcadia was christened. In the next decade, heavy Aeyzerian military crews moved to clear the jungles- only to find that the depths, the heart of the jungle would fight back with great creatures, as tall and large as buildings such as the Great Mountain Drake, or the Grand Verdant Megarachnid, slumbering in their nests deep within the ice jungles. Furthermore, the flora was dense and was difficult to traverse. The only recourse left was to secure their cities' own borders and keep the beasts in their jungles. They were never completely mapped, just abandoned to the creatures that inhabited them. In time, the brutality of the region and the fraught danger of its jungles brought adventurers and thrill-seekers to Arcadia. However, it also attracted Aeyzeria's finest- and led Aeyzerian Armed Forces to base an officer training school there. And so in 58, the Arcadian Academy of War was born, on the very ground where the landfall was made, also incidentally near the largest jungle on the main continent, the Yateri Jungle, named after Commander Jakob Yateri of the Highlander Squads that defended the initial colony in its early months of isolation. Geography The planet consists of 31% land and 69% ocean. Overall, the planet's weather patterns are very static throughout and temperatures do not go past 75 degrees Fahrenheit, even during the summer. The world is within conditions to be categorized as a Class V Garden World, however, despite its classification, its landmass is covered in 64% jungle, hostile terrain and flora, thus Before Exodus, was not recommended for casual vacationing as a result. Summer is generally the most enjoyable season on the planet. Temperatures are on average 60-70 degrees Fahrenheit. Fall and Spring sees a drop/increase to 30-40 degrees Fahrenheit, Winter is the most hostile season, with high winds and temperatures averaging 10 degrees Fahrenheit.